


Just Enjoy It

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: Sam is giving you pleasure for the first time.





	Just Enjoy It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic written in English, but I want to post all of my writings here too, sorry if it's bad :)

You and Sam have been together for a few months now, but you’ve never did anything more than kissing. It’s not like you don’t want to be with him, you just always got nervous when things got heated. You weren’t a virgin, but you only had one boyfrined, and Sam was far more experienced than you, and you were afraid that you’re not gonna be good enough for him. Besides, Sam always sensed your nervousness and said that he doesn’t want to force you into anything. You didn’t know what he saw in you that made him want you, but you were glad for that something, because Sam is the sexiest man you ever laid eyes on. And not just that, he was funny, he was caring, and you loved being with him.

One time after your date, the two of you decided to hang out at his place, watching TV. He was half laying on the bed, his back rested on some pillows, and you were laying on him with your back against his chest, and your body between his legs. He was playing with your hair, his hand sometimes caressed your neck and shoulder. He doesn’t know that, but despite your nervousness on the topic, you always imagined the two of you having sex, before going to sleep. Well, you had to take care of yourself first but yeah… Right now, you closed your eyes and imagined his hand going lower on your chest, over your breasts, and couldn’t help when a soft moan escaped your lips.

Sam was just half paying attention to the movie you were watching, his toughts were on you, and on how soft your hair and skin feels against his rough hands. He wanted nothing more than to show his love to you, he never said it out loud, but he didn’t want to scare you. He was way older than you, he doesn’t even know how he managed to sway you off your legs. The two of you met when Sam and Sully were on a job in Portugal, and Sully required your assistance. Sam had to break in to some rich man’s house to collect an artifact. He had some pretty impressive security system, and you were a hacker, that’s why Sully called you. The three of you made a great team, and decided that you’re gonna work together in the future.

He noticed that you were pretty shy, especially when he called you nicknames, or when he was making compliments to you. He found it endearing: your blushes and when you tried to hide it. When he got out of prison he often seeked other women’s company, usually charmers like himself, but if he wanted to be honest with himself, he started to get annoyed with that lifestyle. He wanted to have someone like how Nate had Elena, and when he first saw you, he was immediately drawn to you.

After a few weeks of knowing you, he finally had the courage to ask you out, and he was surprised when you said yes. So far everything is great between you two, but he was little worried about the fact that you haven’t had sex so far. Sure, he wouldn’t be in a relationship if he would only wanted sex, but he was a man, he knows from his past experiences that he was an attractive man, and the women almost jumped on him immediately after he fisrt talked to them. So what is wrong now? Maybe you’re not as attracted to him as he is to you? Maybe you finally realized that the age difference is too big? That he is too old for you? Or what if… Wait, what was that?

Sam’s ears perked up, when he heard a moan. ‘God, did she do that or was it from the TV?’ - he tought. He looked at the screen, and he saw that indeed there were a couple kissing in the scene. He let out a dissapointed sigh, and countinued caressing you. That was when he heard the moan again, and this time he was pretty sure it came from you. His eyes widened a little, and a small smile appeared on his lips. He looked down at you, and he noticed that he got an eyeful of your breast from that position. He lowered his hand a little and strated caressing you near the opening of your shirt. He heard (and saw) your deep sigh, and got encouraged by it. He moved his other hand from behind his head and put it on your hips, between your jeans and your shirt. He strated to caress your skin there, and he saw that you move your hand from your lap above your head, to his hair, and brushed your fingers through his locks. He smiled widely at that, and moved his hand from your hips across your stomach just above the button of your jeans, to caress the skin there and you wiggled at the contract, now making him moan.

That’s when your eyes snapped open. What is happening? You can feel his other hand on your chest, almost under the opening of your shirt, and you realized that you must have fallen asleep during your little fantasy. And now you can feel his erection poking your back. In any other situation you would chicken out, but the thing is that you can feel that you’re already soaking wet, and needed release. Badly. You couldn’t care less about anything right now, you feel courageous, you are turned on and you can definetly feel that Sam is too.

You stop caressing his hair, instead you grab a handful of it, and pulled a little just when you moved your hips again. He let out a deep moan, and you moved your head to stare up at him. He opened his eyes when he felt you move your head and looked down at you. He saw that your lips are parted a little and that you are panting. Sam had never saw you like this, it wasn’t just your face, but the look in your eyes, full of lust, knowing the fact that he was the one causing that. He lowered his head to kiss you, but when he pushed his lips against yours he was surprised when he felt you immediately push your tongue into his mouth. He didn’t mind of course, but you never kissed him like this. Sure, you french kissed before, but they were slow and sensual, and this was fast and eager, full of lust and want. His pride and courage was immediately restored, and he pushed his right hand down under your shirt to cup your left breast throuh your bra, and moved his other hand between your legs, to massage you through your jeans.

You moaned loudly into his mouth, and have to move your head a little to get air into your lungs again. God, this is so much better than in your fantasy!

“Do you like that babygirl?” - he asked in a husky voice, while he started kissing your neck. You could feel his hot breath and his stubble grazing your skin.

“Ahh, yes! Please don’t stop!” - you wishpered back moaning. You can’t believe that this was happening, but you were glad things turned out this way. You could feel a smirk growing on his lips.

“Stop? Sweetheart, we’re just getting started.” - he said, then you felt his hands dissaperaing from your body. Didn’t he just said…?

Sam removed his hands from you for a moment just to push you forward into a sitting position and grabbed the hem of your shirt and lifted it over your head. He tossed it somewhere on the floor, then he saw you wearing a sexy lacy black bra. He smiled and decided to leave it on so he can see it on you from the front too. From behind he circled his arms around your waist and lifted you up a little to move you into his lap. You immediately felt his erection under your ass, and you both moaned again. You started to feel a little bit nervous about how you gonna satisfy him with your lack of experience. You tried to turn around in his lap, but he didn’t let you.

“No-no, beautiful. This night is going to be about you. Just enjoy it. - he said in your ear, and nibbled your earlobe. You felt a little better after that, he always knew when you started to get nervous, and this time wasn’t an expception. You made a vow to yourself to pay him back next time.

Sam is having the time of his life. He finally has the chance to touch you, really touch you, and he’s gonna make it memorable. He never tried this position before, but he always wanted to try it out. He can feel your heat on his dick, and it takes him everything to not to come in his pants. But this is gonna be about you, he wanted to satisfy you, and he didn’t want you to think that you have to do something that you are not ready for. You are straddling his lap with your back to his chest. You are laying back into him, and he moves on the bed, so his legs are no longer on the furniture, instead on the floor. He managed to turn you with him and now your facing the wall, and…

"Oh my god!” - you moaned, and Sam smirked. You didn’t face the wall, but his wardrobe, which has a big mirror on it, and you can see yourself fully in it.

Sam moved his hand around your waist to the button of your jeans and he unbuttoned and unzipped it. He was watching you in the mirror, trying to memorize your face, your body, your reactions, everything. He was glad he decided to leave your bra on, he loved the way your breast looked in it, how they swelled with every breath you took. He moved his right hand in your jeans and panties and his left to your right breast. You groaned when he slipped his fingers to your entrance, making them wet and then moved them back your clit. He squeezed your breast and pulled you harder against him, so his chest was fully against your back.

“You’re so wet babygirl.” - He groaned huskily in your ears, before he bit your neck. You started moving your hips, causing your clit to make more friction with his fingers. He slowly moved his hand in circular motion, and he too started to thrusting his hips, causing his erection to move to your entrance through both of your clothes. You strated whimpering and looked at him through the mirror. Sam was watching you intensely, then he suddenly captured your jaw with his left hand and moved your head to kiss you. His hand found his way back to your breast and freed it from your bra and started palming it. His tongue was moving wildly in your mouth and you loved it. You thrusts became more frantic and he started to move his hips and fingers faster too. You were moaning, panting, whimpering, you were a mess and you were so close, you just needed a little more…

Sam has never been so turned on in his life, he didn’t know how much longer he can keep this up, he ended the kiss, looked at you through the mirror and when you returned his gaze he said:

“That’s it baby, come for daddy!”

The orgasm hit you with full force. You screamed and your thrust started to get slow but forceful against his fingers, and you heard him groan louldly and felt him start to pumping his hips into your clothed ass. That’s when you realized he had an orgasm too. You fell back against him, and he too fell back on the bed. Your legs were shaking, you never had an orgasm like this before. You glanced back at him lazily, and he looked back at you just as tired. He felt your legs shaking and smirked, satisfied with himself.

“So, you managed to turn me into a teenager…” - he joked and you giggled.

“I think it just boosted my ego.”

“Me coming in my pants?”

“Yeah. That means I turned you on so much, that you couldn’t control yourself.” - you blushed.

“That you did.” - he kissed your forhead.

“I didn’t know I had a daddy kink until now.” - you turned on him, and buried your face in his neck and he smirked.

“I didn’t know I had either.”


End file.
